A game against time
by PaintyourStory
Summary: In the aftermath of Paris Newt, Tina, and Jacob are left picking up the pieces. But in some ideas gone wrong Dumbledore and Newt have to play Grindelwald's games in order to save a certain auror Newt has admitted feeling for. Through the pain of loosing each other Newt and Tina discover that there is more then friendship when having to save each other from Grindelwald's game.
1. Picking up the pieces

**Hey everyone! So, this is another fantastic beasts story. This takes place after the crimes of Grindelwald and focuses a lot on Tina and Newt working to try and get Queenie back on their side. Let me know what you think. Is there something that I should add to the story? Let me know. Anyway, I hope you all like it. **

_"Queenie!" Tina yells trying to get through the blue flames to her sister when all of a sudden, she apperates out of there and is gone. How could this have happened she thought to herself trying to reach the circle. _

_ But the blue starts to get even harder to fight off. All she could do was jump down towards Jacob and get him out of there._

"Queenie!" Tina yells sitting up in the bed she was sleeping on in Newt apartment. As she looks around, she notices that Jacob came out of the other room to check in on Tina.

"Tina, are you okay?" Jacobs asks standing out in the doorway. Tina shakes her head as she tried really hard to calm her breathing down. "We both can't keep blaming ourselves. That won't help us get her back." Jacob says sitting down at the end of the bed she was laying in.

They both just stare at each other not knowing what they should say. "Well we should both get some rest. Goodnight Tina." Jacob says walking out the room. Tina still sits up against the wall running through those same moments in her head over and over until she drifted back off again.

The light peers in and wakes Tina up. She can hear something walking around on the floor. As she rolls over to see what it was, she notices one of the baby nifler's out running through her coat trying to get the shiny button off of her jacket. Tina can't help but smile at how hard it is trying to remove the button.

A slight knock hits the door. "Tina? Tina are you awake?" Newt asks from the other side of the door. "Yes I am. Come in Newt." Tina says sitting herself on the side of the bed. Newt walks in with his shirt untucked looking like he got as much sleep as she did last night.

Before he could say anything, he notices the baby nifler trying the still get the button off. "Accio nifler." Newt says with his wand out. The nifler goes flying into his arms. "SO sorry about that. They must have picked the lock again." Newt says with a half-smile trying very hard not to make direct eye contact with Tina.

"Umm how did you sleep Newt?" Tina asks trying the break the awkward silence that was taking control of the room.

"Not that great. We lost so many people yesterday, it was hard to forget it." Newt says trying very hard not to let the memories play back in his mind. "Leta?" Tina says trying to meet his gaze. Newt nods but then walks over to Tina and sits down next to her. "Among other people to. Credence, Queenie, and so many aurors" Newt adds on not trying to let Leta's death be the main focus of the situation.

Tina begins to get up and grab her coat and cloths to change. "I am going to put breakfast together and then we have work to do today at Hogwarts." Newt says as he heads for the door to give Tina some privacy to get ready. Tina watches the door close behind him and as she gets ready, she lets the memory of losing her sister to a dark wizard consume her before she steps out of the room to sit at a small table with Newt and Jacob.

No one says a word until Jacob decides to get up and take a walk. "Tina, do you want to go with me today?" Newt asks as Tina finished up her tea. "Yes, I want to know how I can help get my sister and Credence back." Tina says as she puts down her empty cup and grabs her coat. "Shall we?" Tina says ready to get this over with.

Newt grabs his case and then takes Tina's hand to disapperate out of the apartment and in the courtyard of Hogwarts. All of the kids reading look up at the two strangers who had just arrived.

"Ah Newt, he has been expecting you." Professor McGonagall says as she had rounded the corner to check on the students in the courtyard. Newt and Tina both nod and follow McGonagall through the halls. Tina looks around at all of the features of the school and sees how cool this place really is. As they walk up the stairs, they reach a classroom and inside is Dumbledore reading through some books with the blood pack on the desk next to him.

"Professor?" Newt says as they both walk through the door. "Ah Newt, welcome back and hello I don't believe we have had the full pleasure." Dumbledore says shaking Tina's hand. "Tina right? I have heard so much about you from Newt here." Newt looks away a little embarrassed by what he had just said to her.

"Professor Dumbledore have you figured out any way to break that pack and fight Grindelwald?" Tina asks wanted to get straight down to business.

"No not yet. Unfortunately, no answer comes overnight but I think I might be on to something, but it could be a little risky and we would only have one shot at it." Dumbledore says walking back over to his desk to grab one of his books. Both Newt and Tina follow watching him closely as he thumbs through one of his older books. "Look I can break it but I need some of his blood in the spell to break it and that will not be easy to come by." He continues on. Both Newt and Tina look at each other unsure of how they would do that.

"There is no way we could get that close to him without something bad happening." Tina says trying to think of another option.

"I know Tina, but it is the only plan we have got at the moment." Dumbledore adds on. "I think we need to at least try, Tina this might be one of the only way we can get them all back to us." Newt tells Tina.

"We could also try talking to them to, I want them removed from him before we try this. He has Queenie and I think he would use her as leverage in order to keep getting what he wants." Tina says as she starts to walk out of the room.

"No Tina wait, let's just sit and talk about how we want to do this first." Newt says grabbing Tina's arm and pulling her back towards the desk.

"We can't do this unless we are all on the same page. Tina, we need you to understand that maybe the only way to do this is to break the pack first and then get to them." Dumbledore says leaning over the desk and making eye contact with her. Tina nods and walks back towards him and leans back on one of the student desks and listens in to what he has to say.

"We all know that their safety is a high priority. I will not let either of them get hurt when we do this." Dumbledore continues on.

"And what if we can't?" Tina asks not fully on board with their whole plan. "Tina you need to trust him he knows what he is doing." Newt says trying to change Tina's attitude towards them.

** "**Okay, let's give this a shot." She says.

_Somewhere in Austria_

"My dear Queenie, how are we feeling today?" Grindelwald asks walking down the hall. "I don't really know. I miss Jacob and my sister but they both would never understand why I am doing this." Queenie says looking out the window at the snowy mountains.

"What if I told you that your sister soon would understand this choice that you made?" He asks. Queenie turns around reading through his thoughts but can't find a thought as to why Tina would follow him.

"Why would she do that. She is an auror, her job is to stop you." Queenie adds on trying to make him aware of the career she chose.

"My dear I am very aware. Do not forget I was Mister Graves for a while and watch as your sister pathetically tried to prove herself after she attacked a nomaj." He says. Queenie turns to him with slight anger in her face. "Don't say things like that about my sister. She did that to save him and look at where he is now." She says pointing at him sitting in a chair staring at his new wand.

"You are right about that. I owe her a great debt for helping keep him from harm." He says trying to diffuse the situation. "Would you like to see her?" He asks her.

Queenie nods with a smile on her face. "More than anything. I never did get to find her in Paris, I only heard her yell my name before I came here." She says thinking back to cemetery and how she yelled at Jacob to walk with her.

"Well I will make arrangements for you to go see her and I will let you know as soon as know something." He says walking back down the hall and into his room.

"Write a letter to Tina in Queenies handwriting. I want her removed from the situation." Grindelwald says.

"And what if she doesn't listen?" The servant asks. "We use force." Grindelwald says walking out of the room and back down the hall to sit next to Credence.

"My boy are you alright." He asks him. "I think so. I just didn't think I would ever find out who I am." Credence says.

"Look I may need you to do something for me. It is a bit dangerous and it could get someone hurt. Someone you know a little bit. Would you be able to do that for me?" Grindelwald asks in a gentle way.

"Yes, what do I have to do?" Credence asks. "Overpower a very stubborn auror." Grindelwald says putting his hand on Credence's shoulder.

**That's it for now. I hope you like the first chapter. If you have read my other stories you know I like testing the strength of Tina. I find that strength development makes a good story. It also is fun to write. Let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has read my past stories and is enjoying this one so far.**


	2. One wrong move

**Hey everyone! Thank you for sticking around. I hope you guys have liked the story so far. I am having so much fun coming up with ideas for this and I hope you like what I am writing. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

"In any plan here we need to be smart about this. We have no idea who is a follower of Grindelwald. One wrong move and we could expose our plan and put everyone, including ourselves in danger." Dumbledore says as he continues on explaining his plan to Newt and Tina.

Tina sits there finally understanding that executing the plan first is the smartest way to do so. She can't help but still feel guilty she didn't do more to stop her sister from joining Grindelwald, but she couldn't think like that. She has to remain cunning and alert in order to do this properly.

Newt looks over at Tina who is listening in closely to every word Dumbledore is say. With her not noticing he reaches for her hand to hold it tightly in support. She looks down and can't help but give a small smile and squeeze his hand back.

"Tina you are our strongest dueler right now. You will have to be the one to get close to Grindelwald and get his blood." Dumbledore says. Newt stiffens at his response and lets go of Tina's hand.

"No, no absolutely not." Newt says standing slightly in front of her. "Now Newt I know you don't like it but it is the only way I think we can do this. I can't fight him but you two can. I will be able to fight any wizards he has with him but that is it." Dumbledore continues.

"No, because if Queenie and Credence are there, he could easily convince them that fighting us is for the greater good and we won't hurt them." Newt adds on.

Tina puts her hand on his shoulder walking forward towards him. "Newt, I can do this. I want to do this." She says, as Newt hears those words, he begins to relax a bit but he is stil not totally convinced it is the best idea.

"Why don't you two take a walk for a moment and talk about it." Dumbledore says gesturing towards the door.

As they walk out of the room Newt pushes ahead of her to keep from making eye contact with her. "Newt, I can do this. You know I can." Tina says turning him around in the open hallway.

"I know you can Tina, but I can't stand the thought of loosing you. One wrong move and I could lose everything, we could lose any advantage of getting them back." Newt says looking outside. Tina directs his attention back at her.

"That is why I need your help. If something goes wrong, you are there. We can do this but only if we work together. I am a strong witch. Plus, I have dueled with him before." Tina adds on reminding him of back in New York when they were trying to save Credence.

"That is true, I guess you are quite right about that." Newt says with a slight smile. As they both look at each other an owl fly's to the hall with a letter in its beak addressed to Tina.

"That's Queenies handwriting." Tina says as she takes the letter. "What does it say Newt says trying to look over Tina's should as she turns away from him reading the contents.

"She umm wanted to tell me she is okay and that she does miss me. But that is all." Tina says lying to Newt. She doesn't want to lie; however, she doesn't want Newt to stop her from going after Queenie. So she quickly folds up the letter and puts it in her pocket.

"I am just going to take a quick walk to think about this and then I will come back and we can plan further." Tina says facing Newt. Newt nods but stands there watching her walk farther down the hall. When she turns the corner, he walks back into the classroom.

"Where is Tina?" Dumbledore asks. "Oh umm she had gotten a letter form Queenie saying she was alright and she wanted to take a quick walk to think about what we said. She will be back in just a minute." Newt says thinking really hard about that.

"Is that all that was in the letter Newt?" Dumbledore asks Newt. He nods but doesn't feel right about that. They both stare at each other thinking about why Tina would lie about what would be in the contents of the letter.

McGonagall runs in the room trying to catch her breath she looks at the two men and notices that Tina is not there. "We have a problem." She says.

"What it is professor?" Newt asks with concern in his voice. All McGonagall could do was point to the window. As they both look out they see at the end of the bridge stand Grindelwald, Queenie, Credence, and few other wizards.

"Are you sure what she told you was the truth?" Dumbledore asks Newt as they are both still looking out the window. Newt looks down the other side of the bridge and sees a figure with brown hair and blue coat come into view.

"No, Tina!" Newt says. He tries to apperate but realizes that apperating abilities have been blocked. "We have to get down there now." Newt says running out of the room.

Tina walks through the courtyard and sees all of them at the other end of the bridge. As soon as she reaches the brick, she stops noticing that she is out powered if she were to fight. She had also realized that it was a trap. Her sister had no intention of meeting with her alone.

"She looks confused." Queenie says. As she reads her mind, she notices that she had gotten a letter from her that she never sent. "Did you send her a letter saying it was from me?" Queenie asked Grindelwald.

"Yes I did. I did not think she would come otherwise. I mean no harm to your sister my dear. I only want peace for the greater good." He says. Queenie nods and walks forward a bit to be in front of all of them. She holds out her hand signaling Tina to walk in her direction. As she does so Grindelwald puts a barrier bubble around the bridge so that way Newt couldn't get through to her.

Tina notices the bubble and realizes that if something went wrong Newt wouldn't be able to get to her. She decided to discard that and continue to slowly walk forward bringing her wand out of her sleeve to be ready if her sister were to attack her.

Queenie notices that Tina stopped moving forward. "Tina!" Queenie yells.

"Queenie you need to move towards me as well. This is as far as I will go for now unless you make a move as well." Tina yells back. Queenie looks back at Grindelwald who nods to let her move forward. They both slowly continue to keep moving until they are at arm's length. Queenie reaches out of a hug, but Tina backs up a bit to keep that embrace from happening in front of Grindelwald and his followers.

"Teenie, I won't hurt you and you know that." Queenie says reading her mind. "I know but I just can't right now. Look I know you think he is doing things for the right reason but Queenie this isn't the way." Tina says trying to convince Queenie.

"No you are wrong Tina. He is on my side. He wants what I want. All I want is to be able to love who I want to love." Queenie says backing up a little bit. Tina starts walking forward a bit to grab her hands.

"I know, our rules are stupid, but Queenie the world is changing and we both don't know what will happen in the future. But this as I have said already is not the way." Tina says. Queenies expression on her face changes.

"You know what, he was right. You would try and tell me this which is why you can't be involved." Queenie says as she turns and walks back towards Grindelwald. He steps forward a bit to make eye contact with Tina.

"You know Miss Goldstein, you have caused a lot of issues for me. Back in New York and now with this situation. You sister is right you shouldn't be involved because that could get you killed." Grindelwald says as his wand slides out of sleeve in firmly into his hand. "You see you did duel quite well with me, but that was with a different wand. Shall we see if you can hold your own now with this one?" Grindelwald asks.

"Tina! Get away from him!" Newt says yelling up to the barrier. As he hits it he sent flying back.

"Newt!" Tina yells as she turns and run towards him. As she reaches the barrier, she is also sent flying backwards. Newt becomes quite scared at the thought of not being able to get to Tina. "Newt! What do we do?" Tina asks getting up and standing right in front of the barrier.

"I don't know. But do not panic. We will get you out of this I promise." Newt says as he puts his hand up almost touching the barrier.

"Newt I'm so sorry." Tina says as tears start to roll down her cheeks, she can't help but start to cry knowing that she is outnumbered and that thought of her sister turned against her.

"Dumbledore, we have to do something." Newts says to him. "Okay heres what we do, Tina you need to try and hold your ground. Newt go get McGonagall I will need her power to help you remove the barrier." They both nod. Newt runs inside to get McGonagall and Tina turns back around to face the wizards at the end of the bridge. Tina walks forward away from the barrier to be close to Grindelwald. She thought that if she could execute their plan now then they could get them all back.

"You need to stop fighting against us. You know that in here you are outnumbered. Just give up my dear Tina and this can be over for now." Grindelwald says walking towards Tina.

"No, I have already lost too much thanks to you. This isn't right what you are doing." Tina spouts at him. He begins to become frustrated and raises his wand at her. She can't help but flinch at her quick motion but proceeds to raise her wand to.

Without a single thought Tina allows her want to start shooting out spell at him. Grindelwald is quick to deflect them. Just like in New York they both have magic that meet together.

As Newt rounds the corner with McGonagall, he sees Tina trying to hold her own against Grindelwald. "We need to act fast. I need to get to her." Newt says, both of them start using a few spells to try and weaken the barrier.

"Tina, you can't beat this." Grindelwald says. As they disconnect, he throws a hex at her that hits her in the stomach and sends her to the ground. She doesn't want to give the satisfaction of a scream but pushes her head into the ground trying really hard to keep from yelling out. Tina can hear Newt yelling out towards her, she finds the strength in herself to stand back up grabbing a small rock that feels sharp enough to cut him.

As Grindelwald approaches her, she braces the rock in her hand. As he grabs her arm pulling her up, she cuts his arm and throws the rock back towards Newt with a small amount of his blood on it.

"You stupid girl!" Grindelwald yells. "Crucio." He says pointing his wand at Tina. She immediately falls down to the ground squirming around squinting her eyes and mouth shut.

"No! Stop it!" Newt yells. His yells become louder as she thrusts his wand at the barrier.

Grindelwald bends down running his hand on Tina's face. Barley conscious she flinches away trying to find her wand. She feels sit underneath her and pulls it out sending a spell at him. "Reducto." She says, but Grindelwald sands it back at her and not at full strength she can't deflect it and rolls over on her stomach not able to move. Her wand rolls out of her hand. Grindelwald looks up at Newt and Dumbledore and smiles as he summons her wand and takes her are and disapperates.

The barrier goes down and Newt falls to his knees staring at the spot Tina last was at. As he looks, he sees the rock with red on it. Dumbledore sees it as well and goes to pick it up. "Newt, she gave us this. We will get them all back I promise you. Once I break this blood pack, we will defeat him and save her." Dumbledore says as he puts his hand on Newts shoulder.

**So this one was a much longer chapter and there was really no good place to stop that would have made sense (to me anyway). But I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was full of information and heartbreak. Please let me know what you think. Do you have a prediction for what could happen next? Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I will be writing the next chapter this week so turn on the notification for this story to be able to read it as soon as it becomes available. **


	3. The start of a game

**Hey all! I am super stoked about this next chapter. Okay not really for the few kinda like sadish parts but this will have heart and some more graphic descriptions so read at your own discretion please. I hope you all like it and please leave a review, so others know what you think of my writing.**

"Dumbledore are you sure you can do this?" Newt says throwing his jacket down and doing his best to calm his nerves. Yet how can he be calm? He watched a women whom he has feelings for disappear at the hands of his enemies.

"This might take time Newt." Dumbledore says. Newt cups his hand over his mouth trying his best to not just scream out. "That is time we don't have professor. Grindelwald wanted her for a reason, we have to stop him!" Newt yells out. His face begins to turn red, he feels as though he can hardly breath.

"I am aware Newt. Grindelwald knows I can't move against him and she is our strongest fighter. Removing her was his way of trying level the playing field in his terms." Dumbledore says removing the blood from the rock into a small flask he pulled out of his pocket.

"But why her? How would he even know that? I get that she is stubborn and won't give up but-" Newt comes to realization with his words the second part to why he would want her removed from the issue. Maybe not just for him but for Queenie as well.

"Newt if there was a fight ahead, I think he knows that both of them as leverage is his was to go. In all honesty that has us stumped at the moment. I am going to work on this but in the mean time I want you to use your skills and figure out where Grindelwald might be hiding." Dumbledore says as he holds up the blood pack and examines all the delicate metal features of it. Newt nods and grabs his coat as he walks out of the room. Picket pops out of his pocket and looks at him with his back eyes.

"I know Pic, we will find them and get them back. I won't lose her again." Newt says rounding the corner to the courtyard. As he examines the area that moment that Tina dropped to the floor flooded his mind. How he was unable to get to her like he had promised he would if anything were to go wrong.

"I failed her Pic, I made a promise that if something were to go wrong, I would be there behind her ready to save her and I didn't." Tears started to flow down his cheeks at that thought. He shook his head pulling himself back together.

_I will find her, save her, and defeat Grindelwald _he thought to himself examining every piece of rubble from where she fought him on the bridge. But yet he couldn't find any clue as to where they would have gone. As he gets to the end of the bridge he notices a white envelope under a rock. He picks it up and reads through it.

He is shocked by the contents of what is inside. "Dumbledore!" Newt yells running back down the bridge and towards his classroom.

_Somewhere in Austria_

Tina lay there unconscious from the fight against Grindelwald on the bridge. Bruizes are beginning to form on her arm from being thrown back from the barrier and the rocks she rolled over on. As she starts to come to she feels something wet on her forehead and something rubbing up and down her arms.

As she opens her eyes a women with short blonde curly hair begins to come into focus. "Queenie." Tina says faintly.

"Hi Teenie. Are you alright, you took quite a nasty hit" she says propping her up. Tina examines her surrounds in notices that she is sitting in a cell with her sister. Tina tried to get up but Queenie pushes her back down. "No you can't get up." Queenie says in a more serious tone.

"Queenie we have to leave now. You need to come with me." Tina says trying to get back up again. Same as last time Queenie pushes her backdown to the floor.

"Well well look who is awake finally. Queenie come her please." Grindelwlad says coming though the doorway. Queenie does so leaving her sister sitting there in the cell. "Queenie you're still choosing his side?" Tina asks with disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, he wants what I want." Queenie says standing next to him. Tina begins to get and reach for her wand in her pocket, but it isn't there. She leans her head back slightly with that realization.

"Didi you really think I would allow you to keep your wand after what happened at the bridge. No, see I am smarter then that. Unlike you who decided it would be a good idea to go alone and see your sister right in front of Hogwarts." Grindelwald says slightly rolling his eyes trying to insult her.

"I went because no matter what I would be there for her." Tina says is defense against his statement. "No my dear I think you went because you are so dispirit to prove that you can handle things on your own you can't tell the difference between smart and stupid. Even you, the incompetent auror that you are has a weakness." Grindelwald says, Queenie looks at him in a slight shock at what he said but understands that he is right.

"Well you should also know I am very stubborn and we will stop you. I won't give in to anything you have to say." Tina says. Grindelwald ushers Queenie to step back behind him. As he makes his way into the cell her cheek begins to twitch slightly out of fear, but she didn't want him to see her afraid.

"You see my dear you will give in or we will make life very difficult for you. You see we are playing a game with Scamander and Dumbledore right now because you are their greatest weakness. So they have a clue on how to get to you but when they get here you won't be here anymore." Grindelwald says. "By the time they finally get to you it will be too late. They won't be able to save you." He continues on.

"I will not side with you!" Tina yells back at him. Grindelwald pulls out his wand and waves it is forming chains the bound her hands together. They then link to the wall, so she is unable to move very far from where she is standing. "I am not scared of you." She says back at him.

"Oh but my dear you should be because we have only just begun." Grindelwald says. Tina stands up tall trying to show strength. Grindelwald begins to get slightly mad with her. "Queenie leave us please." Grindelwald says, Queenie nods and walks out of the room avoiding eye contact with Tina.

Tina watches her sister walk out of the room and while she is distracted Grindelwald back hands her across the face sending her down to the ground. Tina lens her forehead on the ground breathing in harder than usual taking in what had just happened. _He had only just begun. _She thought to herself.

_Back at Hogwarts_

"Dumbledore, it is a game he is playing with us." Newt says holding the letter in his hand. "What do you mean?" Dumbledore says reading the letter.

_Boys,_

_This here is my gift to you. I will give you clue as to where I have been, not where I will be and at each place, I leave behind something from one of the Goldstein girls. By the end of the journey I expect the blood pack to be intact and, in my hands, or I decide if both girls die. _

_Allow this paper to guide you tomorrow morning to my location and we shall see what you find first._

_-GG_

"What do we do?" Newt asks. Dumbledore walks around to the other side of the desk examining the note again.

"We play the game and hopefully by the end we have the upper hand in this or else-" Dumbledore says, "We could lose them both." Newt interrupts.

**Wow what a chapter. Not as long as my last one but I wanted to make the chapters slightly shorter in here and there. I really want to get much more descriptive as I go along working with this. But I hope you guys liked the chapter and are liking the story concept so far. Please let me know, I love feeback.**


	4. One step behind

**Hey! It is time for a new chapter. I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. If you like what I am writing be sure to check out my other two stories "Revenge" and "The rescue" both have gotten some wonderful feedback. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter please let me know what you think, I do love getting feedback on what I am doing well and what I can do better. **

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt her, you want back on your word." Queenie says to Grindelwald. "My dear Queenie I am only doing what is necessary right now. She refuses to see what I am laying out before her and that kind of stubbornness does get on my nerves." Grindelwald says to Queenei.

_It is for the greater good Queenie I promise. _Grindelwald thinks, allowing Queenie to hear his thoughts. She gives a half smile and grabs a wash cloth and her wand and heads down to the cell where Tina sits on the small bench left for her.

Tina hears someone approach but doesn't want to make eye contact with anyone. "Oh Teenie." Queenie says as she examines the marks up and down her arm that she could see. Tina's sleeves are ripped and slightly burned from spells Grindelwald used on her the night before.

As Tina heard those words from her sister, she looked up hoping to see her breaking them out and leaving together but as Queenie entered, she only ran a clod wash cloth up and down her arms. _I was hoping you would have decided we needed to get as far away from him as possible. _Tina thinks in her mind. Queenie hears every word that bounces out of her mind. All she could do was sigh at the idea that she would change course.

"Teenie, I am here to help him make change. We both are purebloods it is our right to be able to live freely." Queenie says, but as Tina hears those words it doesn't even sound like her sister saying them anymore. She is starting to lose all hope that her sister would ever come back. Even if she found a way-out Queenie would never follow behind.

Grindelwald walks around the corner and watches the two sisters and their lack of interaction with each other. "It is moving day my dears. Time to play a little game with Mr. Scamander." Those words cause Tins to shutter. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet she was still afraid of what would happen to all of them.

"Now if I could see your arm." Grindelwald says forcefully grabbing Tina's arm and cutting a big gash in her upper left arm. He takes a piece of what cloth similar to her shirt and allows some of the blood to soak up in it. "When they arrive all they will find is parts of your pain here. All of which will drive them mad." Grindelwald says right up close to Tina's face with a slight smirk.

As he turned away with what he needs a slight tear rolls down Tina's cheek. Queenie grabs Tina's arm and undoes the chain from the wall, still keeping the binds around her wrost intact. She walks her sister out of the cell and into a big open room with some of his other followers. They all glance at Tina who still refuses to say one word out loud.

Credence turns and see's Tina, a women who had saved him and looks out for him. He things back to that moment in the Tunnel when she is speaking to him. _"Don't do this please. I know what that women did to you, I know that you have suffered. But you have to stop this now, Newt and I will protect you." _That memory played back in his head over and over as he gripped his new wand as hard as he could.

"Queenie are you ready to travel?" Grindelwald asks, she nods her head and they all take hands and dissaperate to a new location.

_At Hogwarts_

"Newt, the letter it is doing something." Dumbledore says watching it float around the room. "Grab it and lets apperate to where it is taking us." Newt says grabbing his case. Newt hopes in his mind that he may not be too late.

They find themselves in a large open room, as Newt looks around he notices blood stains on the ground. Following them he walks down a dark hallway full of empty cells till he reaches the one at the end that had looked to be occupied.

"Tina." He says softly. Looking around he notices a white cloth on the ground covered in blood. He flicks his wand and appears the person who's blood it is. Newt's eyes become big as he sees her sitting with cuts and bruises all over her.

"Is that live in her right now." Dumbledore asks Newt as he slowly makes his way into the cell. "Umm might be, I don't really know." Newt says still staring at the image. Dumbledore waves his wand and makes it go away.

"Before you say anything you can't stare at that it won't do her any good but they left behind her blood which we can use to track her." Dumbledore says. As they take the cloth they find a white not sitting in the middle of the open room, on it a new se of instructions for the next time the can move.

_Boys, _

_By now hopefully you have received the gift I left you. My handiwork by the way. This note will do the same as last time but it will transport you in two days instead of one which gives me time to continue my little game here with the sisters. One pinned against the other is quite something to see. Oh by the way make sure the blood pack is still intact wouldn't want any mishaps to happen._

_-GG_

"Two days?! No way I am not waiting that long we have to find them." Newt says frustrated. "Look Newt I may have an idea, the blood pack wil be ready to break in a few hours, all we need to do is use Tina's blood to track them and figure out where she is in the meantime. Once we do that we can get her back." Dumbledore says to Newt. With those words Newt become more relaxed and sits down watching Dumbledore work a locator spell with Tina's blood.

"It will take a little bit of time because the white cloth isn't hers, so we are going purely off of the blood." Dumbledore says. Newt nods and reaches in his pocket to grab picket.

"Not to worry, we will find her." Newt says while watching picket move around his arm. His beasts were is distraction from what was going on in his life. Still he could not get away from that moment on the bridge.

_"Newt I can do this. You know I can." Tina says to him. "I know you can I just don't want to lose you"…_

_"Tina!" Newt yells as he watches her fall to her knees. _

Pickets chirping snaps him out of his thought "I know Picket, I can't keep thinking about it, but I can't help it." Newt says.

"Newt I think I figured it out." Dumbledore says as a map begins to appear. The look at it and realize it is nowhere on this side of the planet.

"Rio?" Newt questions as the dot stops on Rio. "Looks like we have somewhere to be." Newt says grabbing his case. "I say we head there now and figure the blood pack stuff later." Newt continues heading for the doorway.

"Now wait, we need to think about this. The letter will only world if we are here. It works by location and if he knows we went to Rio, where they are right now with her, he might not be so kind." Dumbledore says.

"Okay, let's leave the note here and if we can't find them in two days we come back and use the note to get to her. Either way we have to try, It might activate once they leave a spot so we are always one step behind. Why not be at the same step as them and try and get ahead?" Newt asks. He makes a good point, so Dumbledore agrees to the idea and they both decide to make a trip to Rio.

**I think there would be a good spot to stop. The next part I have in mind is a little bit longer and would do best in its own chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think. My whole concept is to prove how strong or weak each character is in my stories and it is always so much fun to write. Please let me know what you think. **


	5. Two steps forward

**Here we are again. I honestly just love writing and to be able to expand on this world in my own little way is so fun. I love these character (if you can't tell) and each one plays so many important roles. But I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think. I love feedback, even if it is negative.**

"Ok Newt I think I found one of his followers." Dumbledore says poking around the corner in a small town in Rio. The both look and see a few wizards with the deathly hallows around their necks in front of one of the houses which is barley lit inside.

"Okay but how do we get in there?" Newt asks trying to see if he knows any of the followers or can spot Queenie. Dumbledore just shrugs, they both are stuck on how they would get in without drawing any attention towards themselves.

The door to the house opens and out comes Grindelwald and Queenie along with a few other wizards, they all walk down the street in a slight hurry as they round a corner and are out of sight both Newt and Dumbledore run across.

"Okay this may be our only chance right now. We go in find her and get back to Hogwarts alright?" Dumbledore says, Newt nods in agreement with him and they both open the door to the front and slowly walk in prepared for anything. No one is in the house.

"Why would they all leave I don't understand." Newt says out loud. "I don't know but we need to hurry we may not get another shot like this." Dumbledore says. They both walk down a long hallway which leads to a locked room. They both look at each other, Newts heart begins to pound. He can feel so close to Tina, as they unlock the door the light shines in on a figure sitting chained to the wall.

"I am not saying anything and I have already said so, so you can-" Tina begins to say but she stops herself when she sees Newt. "Newt!" Tina says getting up. Dumbledore flicks his wand and Tina is released from the metal wrapped around her wrist. Newt walks up to her and hugs her without any hesitation. He has not had contact like this since hugging his brother Theseus at the cemetery in Paris.

"Where is your wand?" Dumbledore asks. "Umm it should be in a black box out in the main room, I watched him put it in there." Tina says as Newt finally lets go. Both of them don't know what to say to each other.

"I really hate to break this up but let's grab it and get out of here." Both of them nod at Dumbledore's suggestion. As they hit the main room Tina grabs her wand from the both and they all apperate out of the Rio and back to Hogwarts.

"Professor you are back. And you got the girl back how wonderful." McGonagall says to Newt and Dumbledore. "Oh dear look at all your bruises, we must get you to the infirmary right away." She continues taking Tina's arm and walking her back through the castle and into a room with several white beds.

"Ah someone new, and my my what has happened to you?" The nurse asks. "Nothing that needs to be explained right now. Use the Dittany to help heal some of those bigger cuts on her arm and the reparifo charm to heal her bruises." McGonagall says to the nurse. The nurse does so to the busies first and with each charm use the bruises go away entirely leaving her skin pure white with no marks.

"Ok my dear the Dittany will sting a little on the big cut but that will go away after a few seconds." The nurse says as she squeezes a few drops onto her cut. It does sting and Tina braces herself and after a few seconds the wound begins to heal itself and disappears leaving only a slight mark which would take a day or two to completely go away.

As the nurse wraps up with Tina Newt wonders in to check on Tina. "How are you?" Newt starts off by saying. Tina just stares at him for a moment thinking back to the moment she saw him again.

" I am better now." Tina says as she gets up off the bed and walks towards Newt. "How about a walk?" Tina asks. Newt nods and gives her a slight smile. Together they walk the grounds not saying much until they are down to the boat house.

"Tina what happened while you were with him?" Newt starts by asking. "Honestly not a lot. All he did was hit me once and cut my arm for the first 'present' her left you. The bruises I am not sure about. I bet it might have been a charm in order to scare you into thinking he was hurting me more than he was." Tina says to him. Newt just sits there and thinks about it all, but before he could say anything, "Newt I don't think his blood will be enough to break that pack since he had used a charm to protect it from ever being destroyed. There may not be a way." Tina continues.

"In my experience there is always another way. Tina, I am so sorry I couldn't get to you in time." Newt says as he looks her right in the eyes. As he looks in her eyes, he see the fire, just like in water that light like a salamander.

"We really haven't gotten a chance to talk about everything going on in our lives." Tina says, "I thought maybe now would be a good time to continue the conversation we had in Paris." She continues on. Newt nods thinking back to that moment in the record room before they were interrupted by Leta looking for the records about her brother.

"Right, well what I had wanted to say. It is actually what I should have said before I left Newt York too. Which was that I care about you so much and that I would never want to see you harmed ever." Newt starts off. Tina stares right him and both make eye contact as newt looks down at his feet he sees Tina's hand resting on the windowsill, slowly he reaches out to grab her hand.

Once he squeezes her hand, she gives him a slight smile turning red and squeezes his hand back. "Newt, I know, I would never want to see you lose anything or be harmed. I couldn't live with myself if something bad were to happen to you." Tina says, they both still continue to hold hands staring at each other.

"I promise you Tina, together we will get everyone back. It will take time and I will find a way." Newt says to her. Tina nods and gives him another smile, that warmed his heart so much watching her face light up in front of him.

"Tina would you umm, would you go out with me maybe?" Newt asks. "I would like that, very much." Tina says, all they could do at that moment was hug each other. That embrace made them both feel protected. It was a moment they would both remember, after so much time apart from each other they were finally there with each other at last.

_Back in Rio_

"Queenie you have done me a great service so far. But I need you to look at your sister and retrieve some information for me." Grindelwald says. Those words made Queenies stomach turn. _Read my sister's mind and basically force her secrets out? _Queenie thought that to herself.

Grindelwald noticed the struggle she was having for herself. "It is for the greater good Queenie." Grindelwald says, it is the words he uses for every excuse he has for wanting to use her ability to his own game. Queenie didn't know what to think until they got back to the safe house.

As Grindelwald stepped into the room, he noticed something was off. "Check her room now." He says as he heads for the black box in the main room he saw the lid off and her wand missing. "She is gone." A wizard says to him.

"They had found her. Not matter it will be a new game we have to play." Grindelwald says. Queenie reads through his thoughts and notices his intentions for Tina and Newt was to kill them both. Her mind began to search for Tina if she was anywhere nearby but she was long gone from Rio.

"What have I done?" Queenie asks herself under her breath realizing she may have just ruined everything by walking through that flame.

**That seems like a good place to end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was really sweet, because Newt and Tina are goals (literally). Please let me know what you think of the story. **


	6. The safe house

**Hey all, sorry it has been a couple days, started work and I have had a pile up of homework to do. But anyway, here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. I appreciate your feedback.**

"Are you ready to travel Tina?" Newt asks Tina. They both are standing in the defense against the dark arts classroom waiting for their next location to travel. Tina nods to him not able to find the words yet to say to him.

It had not been long since both finally got the chance to admit their feelings for each other and finally gotten together. Though both realize that since they figured this out in the midst's of everything going on that they would have to not say a word. Grindelwald could use that against them and they could both lose each other right when they finally found each other.

"Where do you think we will be going?" Tina asks Newt. He looks right into her eyes and sees that fire in water he loves so much. Those eye, such a heavy effect they have on him every time she stares at him.

"Okay you two, I have a safe house right now lined up for you two and Mr. Kowalski. I have sent Theseus to retrieve him and bring him to the house so he will meet you there. We will correspond through my owl about what our next steps will be." Dumbledore says handing Newt an address card.

Observing it, it reminds him of the one he was given by Dumbledore not long ago to travel to Paris to find Credence. Newt reaches his hand out to Tina and as she takes his hand, they dissaperate to the safe house somewhere in Scotland.

"Newt, Tina you're here finally." Jacob says startled, he was just sitting on the couch when they popped in the living room. Both Newt and Tina did not really realize they were still holding hands until Jacob had cleared his throat and glanced at their hands.

They both blush and let go, it is still all very new to them and being obvious about it, even to Jacob would not be a smart move. "Brother! How are you doing?" Theseus says coming down the stairs. Newt looks at him barley noticing the man standing before him. The loss of Leta has taken its toll on the Auror in front of him.

"Theseus" Newt says, that is all he could say. Nothing had felt right ot bring up about where he had been the last couple of days with Dumbledore. However, he had also didn't want to relive the days where he had thought he lost Tina forever.

Theseus opens his arm and walks to Newt embracing him in a hug, with the last few days Newt realized he did need a hug and threw his arms around his brother giving him the comfort he felt he needed. "We need to talk Newt." Theseus says in his ear. Both brothers walk back up the stairs and down the hall into the far room.

"How are you Newt?' Theseus asks sitting down on the chair. "Me? I am fine. Better now actually." Newt says watching what he says to his brother. There is much tension between them, Newt feels guilty that in the short period of time Theseus lost the women he loves and Newt found the women that he does.

"I see you found the American auror. Any news on her sister?" Theseus asks jumping straight into business. "Oh umm no. Not yet anyway." Newt explains trying to hide about what he had been doing the last few days.

"Okay, I want you to be skeptical of Miss Goldstein, she could be working with Grindelwald as well." Theseus accuses. Newt begins to feel his gut turn. He knows she would never and that made him want to lash out at his bother.

"No, she is not." Newt says still trying to stick to his hot telling his brother thing. "How do you know. Was she even with you the last few days? Newt, they are siblings they could be working together." Theseus adds on. "No, she is not. I know she isn't." Newt says starting to angrier at his brother for accusing her without knowing all the facts of what happened.

"Theseus I need you to listen to me. She is not a follower of Grindelwald." Newt says trying to calm his tone down, looking his brother in the eyes to make sure that he hears the message. Theseus nods at his words and decides to let it go, he knows he can trust his brother no matter what happened back when they were younger.

"Newt is she the witch you were writing to after you came back from New York?" Theseus asks as Newt turns to walk out of the room and meet Tina back downstairs. "Umm yes she is. She is an auror at MACUSA." Newt says to his brother turning back to him in the doorway. Theseus nods in approval of his statement about her. 'One more thing Newt. She does seem like someone who is worthy of your love." Theseus adds on. Newt gives a slight smile and looks down at his feet thinking about their moment together last night.

"Yeah, she really is. I will let you get some rest Theseus." Newt says as he closes the door of the room. As we walks back down the hallway he can hear Jacob and Tina talking.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. I tried everything I could in that moment but I…" Tina tries to say. "Tina don't blame yourself. I think in the end she will come around." Jacob says. Newt backs up and walks down to another room to give them some privacy for a few more minutes.

_Moments earlier_

Tina watches as the two brother go up the stairs, Newt looks back at Tina giving her a warm smile. "Tina?" Jacob asks, as she hears those words she looks at Jacob who has sat himself back down on the couch. She decides she needs to sit with him on the couch. "What happened while you two were gone?" He continues.

Tina looks down at her hands clenching her fists trying really hard to fight back tears. "I umm, I had gotten a letter at Hogwarts from Queenie, or so I thought it was Queenie. She had asked me to meet her at the bridge alone, but when I went to meet her she was there with Grindelwald, credence, and a few others." Tina begins to say.

"Tina, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jacob says leaning forward. Tina looks at him and before he could say anything else she continues on telling him about how Queenie had helped Grindelwald keep her captive and how she let him attack her and take her away from Newt. Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Tina I am so sorry about all of this." Jacob says, "I could not imagine what you were going though during that time." He continues saying.

"Jacob, I am so sorry. I tried everything I could in that moment but I…" Tina tried to say before being interrupted by Jacob. "Tina don't blame yourself. I think in the end she will come around." Jacob says.

"I hope so, but from what I saw it didn't seem like it." Tina continues. "Look Tina, there was nothing any of us could have done now I know me being a nomaj complicates things, but I am here for you and Newt with whatever you need." Jacob says to her. Tina gives a slight smile and realizes that Queenie needed someone like, even if he was a nomaj. "Thank you, Jacob, I really appreciate that." Tina replies. They both hear footsteps coming from upstairs, as they both look, they see Newt slowly making his way down the stairs.

"Newt! How can I help with what comes next?" Jacobs asks before Newt could open up his mouth to say anything else.

"Well I umm don't know. We won't know what we need to do next until Dumbledore sends word to us." Newt says to Jacob as he looks over to Tina. They both blush at each other.

Jacob, who is standing almost in between them looks back at both of them and realizes that they are blushing with the sight of each other.

"Hey uh Newt? Are you two umm, like, you know?" Jacobs tries to say. He can't find the words but is also too excited if it is true.

"Umm yeah we are." Tina says in a lower voice, almost like a whisper. Jacob clears his throat and pulls his vest down a bit. He gives a smile and nods at both of them. Before anything else could be said Jacob reaches out to hug Newt.

"I am proud of you pal. I knew you could do it." He says squeezing Newt. Tina gives him a warm smile and a tilted head. Once Jacob finally decided it was time to let go of his embrace, he pushes Newt towards Tina. But before anyone could say a word an owl flies in through the window.

"Every time." Newt says under his breath. Both wander over to the window and grab the note in its beak and read through it.

"No that's impossible." Tina says out loud. "Newt what do we do?" Tina asks.

Jacob walks over them to look in on the note. "What is it?" He asks afraid of what the answer could be.

"He is continuing his game, he wants the blood pack back and he knows Dumbledore would have it. We have to give it to him or he will strike war on all of us, and that means Queenie, Credence, and anyone else we love or care for will be forced to fight us." Newt says to Jacob.

"Oh. That is not good. What are you going to do?" Jacob asks.

"Newt he doesn't know we were the ones that took the blood pack, we could say we don't know what he is talking about and make our move to take him." Tina says thinking through that whole scenario. Newt nods in agreement but he doesn't believe that is a good idea. All three of them stand there in the living room saying nothing but just staring at the note that is still grasped in Newts hand.

**That is where I leave it for now. It might be a day or more before I update because it is about to be my spring break and I get to travel back home to see my family. But anyways I hope you enjoys that chapter and if you did please be sure to leave a review of what you thought.**


	7. Love and betrayal

**Oh my gosh, so sorry it has been so long. My spring break was crazy busy and I also had a little bit of writers block for this. I had come to a wall and wasn't sure exactly what to write next. I know how I want to wrap up the story, it is just the whole getting there part. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

"Ok, look I know I am not a wizard or anything. But trying to strike him first would be a bad plan Tina." Jacob says breaking the silence in the living room.

"I know it could be, part of me wants to prove to Queenie, and Credence that he is using them and not helping. Queenie wouldn't want to see any of us hurt and yet he would to get what he wants." Tina says.

Newt looks at her uncomfortable with the idea. "And what if Queenie, and Credence do nothing, and you or Jacob get hurt. This may not go the way you think Tina." Newt says back to her trying to break her idea of facing Grindelwald with a no real plan. Tina just gives him a sharp look not able to refute his argument.

Newt turns and looks to his case, he looks down at the note from Dumbledore and reads through it again.

_ Newt and Tina,_

_ There has been some development. Grindelwald knows that the blood pack is gone and he suspects that you two have. He does not know your location as far as I know but with our next steps of trying to destroy it we need to proceed with caution. _

_ You two care for each other on a large scale and that gives him a way to defeat you by exploiting that weakness. His game continues however, he wants the blood pack back and he will use whoever to get it from you. _

_ Both Queenie and Credence our people you would never fight and that might be his way to getting what he wants. If it comes to that you both are going to have to make a choice between them or each other. _

_ I will be sending one of my men tomorrow to retrieve you both to a hidden house on the grounds of Hogwarts where I can keep a close eye on you and the muggle Jacob. Take care all of you. I will see you all tomorrow._

_ -Dumbledore_

With that Newt walks down into his case. Running in his mind the fight that would eventually come, the thought of them having to face Queenie and Credence was just too much. But what was worse was having to try and fight alongside Tina and not losing her like he had feared he would already.

He felt stuck and powerless to what is to come, that frustrates him more than anything and he flings papers off of his counter in the shed and walks out into the mostly empty case.

"Newt?" He hears her voice from inside the shed calling out to him. As he turns they both make eye contact with each other. "Are you okay?" She adds on.

Looking down at his feet trying to aviod contact he takes a deep breath before he begins to talk. "I don't know. We lost so many people over him and I just can't stand the thought of losing anyone else. I have lost you so much Tina. I just can't." He says slowly looking up at her.

She walks towards him and reaches for his hand. "I am right here, and right now we don't have to think of that. Let's just live right now." She says with a smile.

Newt smiles back at her. "Tina can I hold you?" He asks. She nods and both wrap their arms around each other. Tina buried her face into his shoulder feeling his shoulders go up and down with his breathing.

They both begin to sway back and forth with each other without realizing it. Newt feels comfort with her which is feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time. "Newt, I promise that if anything were to happen we would never lose each other. Whatever is to come we will fight through it together." She says to him.

Newt can't help but sigh a little, he knows it is a bad plan but yet he trusts her judgment. "I know, and we will fight it together." Newt says into her shoulder as well. Both don't want to let go but finally do when they hear Jacob crawling down the latter.

"Sorry to interrupt but I want to know what I am going to do to help you fight. I will not allow Queenie to slip from me again." Jacob starts to say.

"We were hoping that you could get into her head and allow her to hear your thoughts and maybe that would help us reach her." Tina says inching closer to Newt so their shoulders were touching. Jacob looks at both of them with a slight smile.

"Salamanders are great huh?" Jacobs asks with a slight snarky tone. Both Tina and newt look at each other and smile slightly and think back to that moment in the French ministry. "I guess it is a good thing you didn't listen to me Newt." Jacobs continues looking at them both.

"I am happy for you both so much. My boy Newt here got the girl!" Jacobs continues on. "But I want you two to be safe. I read that letter and I may not have much knowledge of this world, but I know someone who would use weakness and you two are exactly what he would use to his advantage." Jacobs says.

"I understand Jacob, but he doesn't know that Tina and I- well are together so hopefully that won't be an issue." Newt says looking at Tina, those words made her all warm and happy inside. After months of not seeing him and thinking that he was engaged, but then finding him and finally admitting their feelings they were together at long last.

"I think we should all get some rest, we don't know what tomorrow will bring." Tina saying giving Newt a side hug and heading up the latter. She can't help but feel sorrow as she heads for the door. Walking out of the safe house she disapperate to a garden on the other side of Scotland. Out of the shadow steps Queenie.

"Tina!" Queenie says hugging her sister. "Oh I knew you would come I am so sorry." She says letting go of Tina.

"How did you know where we were?" Tina asks.

"Teenie, I can read your mind at quite a far distance. So when I got to Scotland I could hear you." She says. Tina still has her wand at the ready not really fully trusting her sister.

"How did you, I mean why did you decide to leave Grindelwald?" She asks.

"Well you see, I haven't fully left but he trusts me to go and come back. I came because I wanted to warn you. He had intended to capture Newt at the next ambush and make you chase after him, but he is switching gears again. Back to you actually. He believes that with you dead he can bend Newt to his will." Queenie says. Those words make Tina's stomach twist in knots.

"And why tell me this?" Tina asks. Queenie steps back slightly with tears rolling down he face.

"Because it was part of the plan." Says Grindelwald coming around the bush from behind. Tina points her wand up at him but looks back at her sister. _"How could you, we always looked after each other. I always looked after you and cared for you." _Tina thinks to Queenie.

"Tina you have to understand that this is for the greater good. He won't kill you because of me and so I trust him to not harm you." Queenie says as she disapperates away.

"Queenie-" Tina says as she watches her sister leave her there with Grindelwald.

"My dear Tina, how scared you must be. All alone without a certain magizoologist to protect you." He says circling her. "I will allow you to come willingly and not be hurt or you can struggle and there will be pain." He says holding his wand out.

Tina begins to step back away from him still holding her wand out looking for an escape from the garden. He notices her searching for a way out.

"Well I see, then we will do this the painful way. Mr. Scamander will have no choice but to obey and do as I say. You my dear are his greatest weakness whether you know it or not." He says. Tina looks away from him thinking about how Newt would be so worried about her. Grindelwald notices the emotion on her face at the mention of Newt, he slowly begins to put the pieces together.

"Well this makes it all the better. You will do as I say, and I will not hurt him." He says to her.

"You can do what you will with me, but you leave Newt alone. He has nothing to do with whatever it is you are searching for." Tina says to him holding back tears.

"But you see my dear you do know what it is I am searching for because you both played a part in taking it. Now you will tell me or otherwise you boyfriend will find himself buried in the ground along with you." He says walking towards her grabbing the back of her neck.

Tina struggles to free herself from his grip but before she could do so he pushes her to the ground. Tina turns back to look at him but before she could do so she starts fell light headed and dizzy. "What, uh what did you do?" She asks barley able to hold herself up.

"Sleeping charm, we are going to send a little message to Newt." That is the last thing she remembers him saying before darkness takes over.

**I think that is where I will leave it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed the little moments between each character. I love Newt and Tina so much and enjoy writing stories about them saving each other. They are just cute so yeah… Anyway please let me know what you think. **


	8. Strength and weakness

**Hey all I am back with a new chapter. This has been a fun story to write and this might be the longest story I have written but we will find out. I hope you guys are liking it. I do like playing games of tag with my story and this one has been a fun concept with Grindelwald playing his twisted game with Newt. Anyway as we get farther into the story there will be a slight caution but nothing really that graphic. Please enjoy.**

_Mr. Scamander,_

_You have something that I want, you and this auror I have in my possession took something from me to give to Dumbledore. Be warned now, no matter what you think your abilities are no one can break the pack. A war is coming and this time I will be sure to finish the job that I had started. A war is coming and all of you have picked your side and so with that I am keeping Miss Goldstein here with me until that time. _

_-GG_

"Newt what do we do?" Jacob asks as he finishes reading the letter. Newt has not yet said a word since receiving the letter moments ago.

"We uh go to Hogwarts and figure out what we Dumbledore needs from us." Newt says latching the locks on his case. His face is flushed white with no color in his cheeks. He feels like he did the first time he lost her, that helplessness, that loss of strength and confidence in himself.

"Newt, we will get them all back. Tina is strong and brave she can handle herself." Jacob says to him trying to make him feel better.

"And what if she can't" Newt says yelling. "We had promised we would fight this together and yet somehow she is gone again. Queenie constantly is putting her sister at risk all because she fell in live with you." Newt realizes that his words there might have been too harsh but he couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Look pal. I ain't no expert here but Newt, Tina is hurting at the fact that her sister thought she had no other option. I am not trying to make excuses for Queenie because lets face it she is showing no care in the world for someone who has taken care of her." Jacob says, but he stops as he sees tears rolling down Newts face.

"I just, I can't keep playing this game. I have to know what went down and how he got her." Newt says as he heads for the door.

"Pal wait. We really shouldn't leave here too." Jacob says reaching out for Newt but Newt brushes him off and walks out the door and down to the right. He tracks the use of magic that Tina had left behind and follows the trail to a garden.

"Appare Vestigium" Newt says blowing gold around him to reveal the scene of Tina talking to her sister. He watches closely as Grindelwald comes from behind her. He watches as Tina searches for a way out of the middle of the garden. He sees her saying something to him, as their conversation continues Newts grip on his wand gets tighter as he watches the way Grindelwald grabs her and throws her to the ground, she struggles to get to her feet and is then passed out.

"Tina!" Newt yells out as the vision disappears. Tears begin to roll down his face again, he quickly runs through his mind about where he could have taken her, but he hasn't the slightest clue.

"I figured you would find your way here. You always did have a taste for keeping track of Teen." Says a women from behind him. As Newt turns he holds his wand up to Queenie.

"What are you doing here?" Newt asks in a cold voice.

"I could hear your thoughts as I was walking by." Queenie says to him trying to make friendly conversation.

"And why are on a walk around here?" Newt asks still holding his wand up. Queenie looks down at her feet avoiding the question.

"How is Jacob?" Queenie asks changing the subject.

"No, you don't get to ask questions until I get an answer. Why are you on a walk around here?" Newt says again with more anger to his voice. _You better tell me where Tina is Queenie. This is not the way that this was supposed to go. _Newt says in his head for Queenie to hear.

"I uh, couldn't take Teens thoughts anymore and Grindelwald thought it would be best if I put some distance between them for right now." Queenie says looking slightly ashamed of herself.

"Why? What is he doing to her?" Newt says starting to yell at Queenie.

"I have said to much, Newt go home. Just give him what he wants. She isn't bending to his demand so it is only making it worse." Queenie adds on.

"So you are allowing him to hurt her? You would do that to your own sister. You might as well be the one doing it instead of him. What type of person would do that? Turn on their own family and those they love? All for an evil man looking to get rid of anyone who doesn't have any magical will. He will kill her and that will be on you Queenie." Newt says, and with that he walks away from her.

"Do you really think this is what I wanted? I didn't think she would sacrifice herself like that. I would have thought that she would have accepted his offer and gone away with you." Queenie says yelling at him.

"What do you mean?" Newt asks turning around and facing Queenie again.

"She had given herself up to protect that pack that you took from him. She is playing it off like the has no idea what anyone is talking about. Newt, Grindelwald isn't stupid, so he knows she is playing him." Queenie says to him.

"Wait you mean to say that she just gave up like that? I don't believe it." Newt says turning and walking around a bush and dissaperating back to the safe house.

"Newt!" Queenie yells to him but it is too late. She stands there in the garden staring at the spot that Newt had stood before leaving.

_Hours earlier _

"Queenie I think it would be best if you went on a walk and put some distance from her for a little bit while interrogate your sister." Grindelwald says standing outside the door if the room Tina is being held in.

"Are you sure?" Queenie asks him to wonder whether or not she should leave her sister with him by herself. Grindelwald nods his head and Queenie obeys his thoughts and walks down the hall hearing him enter the room where her sister was.

Tina wakes up with a sudden gasp of air, shooting up from the floor she examines her surroundings, but sees nothing but darkness around her. Except for a slight glow from a window next to the door.

Before she could fully stand the door swings open, Grindelwald stands in the frame of the door with his wand lit. Flicking his wand he lights the empty room. "I thought maybe we could chat a bit." He says slowly walking in the room.

"Why?" Tina asks trying to keep her composure. Grindelwald becomes slightly frustrated at her remark. He picks her up and sits her in a chair that she didn't realize was behind her.

"Now then, shall we begin. I really want to know where that blood pack is and you are going to be the one to tell me." Grindelwald starts to say as he rolls up his sleeves slightly.

Slowly Grindelwald raises his wand at her. "I don't know what you are talking about so this is a waste of time. Newt and I didn't take anything from you. If anything, you took stuff from us." Tina says trying to keep her voice calm.

"Crucio." Grindelwald says. Nothing but pain rides through Tina's body blinding her with the only thought of wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. She can't give him that satisfaction, so she scrunches he face as tightly as possible.

Eventually it is too much, and she lets out a slight gasp and a few grunts trying to keep herself as strong as possible. Grindelwald stops the curse and Tina's head drops, slowly she breaths deep trying to catch her breath.

"I am going to give you another chance Tina. What did you do to the blood pack?" Grindelwald asks her. Tina looks up with a few tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway, if you say that this pack couldn't be broken why are you so concerned about where you lost it?" Tina asks trying to get him to admit that it really can be broken.

"That is none of your concern. And you my dear have just earned yourself a very, very painful few hours. We might even need to tell Mr. Scamander about it." Grindelwald says.

"No, don't you even dare go near him." Tina says. Grindelwald gives her a slight smile.

"My dear it won't be I that goes near her. But a letter explaining in detail everything that is happening to you. For him it will be motivation come battle time to bring me the pack and watch you die all at the same time." He says to her.

"If you kill me you will lose Queenie." Tina says in full confidence.

"Are you really sure about that Miss Goldstein?" Grindelwald asks her. Tina wonders whether or not her sister would stop him from killing her. Was she already lost to her? Before she could think any longer sharp pains run through her body but this time she can't hold it in any longer. She lets out a scream and continues until her voice can't give out anymore.

**I think that is where I will stop it for now. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I really do love the feedback I get. **


	9. Back to school

**Hey all! Here is a new chapter. Sorry it has been a few days, I had slight writers block and needed a few days to think about this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do be sure to let me know. Also go ahead and follow me on twitter Tumbl_bell to say Hi. **

Newt slams the door open of the safe house, the sun has begun to rise over the horizon. In the main room stands Dumbledore and Jacob talking. "Newt, what happened?" Dumbledore asks stepping towards him.

"I went to the garden where she had met Queenie, but Queenie turned on her." Newt starts to say trying to hide the fact that he had talked to Queenie from the bushes.

"What else, I thought you was taken too. You've been gone for awhile." Jacobs says to Newt. Newt looks down at his feet avoiding eye contact with both men in the room.

"Newt?" Dumbledore says staring him down gently. Newt looks up and his stare becomes softer.

"I uh saw Queenie. She heard my thoughts as she was walking nearby because Grindelwald said she should distance herself from her sisters' thoughts." Newt says.

As those words came out of his mouth Jacobs facial expression changed. He thinks back to the last few moments he had with Queenie before he had lost her. "What does she mean by that?" Jacobs asks.

"I have an idea, but I can't think about that." Newt says trying not to think about what could be happening to Tina under Grindelwald's care, if he can even call it that.

"We need to all go back to Hogwarts and we can figure out a plan from there." Dumbledore says setting up the floo network. "This is the only way to leave no trace if they find this place." They all one at a time stand into the chimney and in seconds disappear in green flames.

At Hogwarts Newt stands in the window of Dumbledore's classroom thinking back to the last time he stood at the window thinking about getting Tina back the first time. Dumbledore walks into the room but stands in the doorway, "Umm Newt. We have a few leads as to where they might be." He says, slowly Newt turns around and makes eye contact with Dumbledore with hope in his heart.

"That's good, I don't want to waste any time." Newt says walking past him and down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Newt! Hold on." Dumbledore says running up to him. "Look we have a lead but I think it best if you stay here." Newt stops and tries to refute his idea but is cut off again by Dumbledore. "I know you want to go and get Tina, but the safest alternative is going in without you. I have a plan and it should work." Dumbledore continues.

"What is it?" Newt asks

"Let's take a walk Newt" Dumbledore says continuing down the hallway.

_Somewhere in London_

"How is our little guest doing this morning?" Grindelwald asks a few men standing in front of Tina.

"Well sir, she isn't doing too well." One of the followers say.

Tina, barely conscious lays there on the ground with cuts and bruizes up and down her body. She can barely move and can still feel all the spells as if they are happening for real.

"You say you want her alive for your end game right? Well if you keep up this pace she will be long dead before that happens." The other man says. Grindelwald paces in front of them contemplating what they are saying.

"Perhaps you are right. But I am moving my end plan up to tonight. A little owl told me that Dumbledore plans on moving in on me tonight and so I intend to be ready." Grindelwald says walking over to Tina.

Their eyes meet, she can see his hard stare and shutters at the sight of him. "You can't win." Tina pushes out of her mouth.

"Oh but you see my dear, we have won, your sister was the only one to see that out of all of you. And too bad for you, Newt will be so heart broken when he looses the one person he came to loving." Grindelwald says as he bends down running his hand through her hair. Tina pulls her head away to face the other way.

"Save your strength, you'll need it for tonight." Grindelwald whispers into her ear. Tears start to roll down Tina's cheek as she thinks about seeing Newt tonight, possibly for the last time.

_Queenie! I don't know if you can hear my thoughts, but I don't think this is what you would have wanted. I don't even know if you know what is happening but tonight you will loose a lot more than you could ever know. This is not what any of us wanted. I know that Jacob wouldn't have wanted this for you two. _

Tina thinks in her mind over and over until she passed back out. Queenie walks down the dimly lit hallway to where two of Grindelwald's followers are standing in front of Tina who is now passed out on the ground.

"How is my sister?" Queenie asks the two men. Both of them look at each other unsure if they should tell her the truth or lie.

"She is umm, well why don't you ask the boss I am sure he will tell you." The shorter man says to her. She looks into their minds and see what they witnessed of her time with him.

"No, no. Teenie no." Queenie says turning and walking down the hall and to the left into a big open room. "I cannot seriously think that I would let you kill my sister in front of Newt to set an example. I won't allow you to do that." Queenie says to him.

Grindelwald stays sitting in his chair. "You see I knew you would be against that part of my plan so that is why I never told anyone until this morning when I moved that to tonight." He says crossing his arms.

"Tonight?" Queenie says shocked, she takes a step back putting her hand on her forehead to stop herself from freaking out. "No you can't kill her" Queenie states again.

"I do not think it is up to you my dear. You see when you walked through that circle you pledged your allegiance to me no matter what and by breaking that you too would die. So walk away from this and both of you won't live to see the next sun rise. But I leave the option up to you." Grindelwald says.

**Ok that is where I will leave it for now. SO sorry it took so long. School work piled up like crazy since I am a week out from summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did be sure to leave a comment. Next chapter should be up in the next few days.**


	10. Now the end

**SO this chapter definitely was a long time waiting. Sorry about the delay. Life kind of takes over sometimes. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

"When you walked through that circle you pledged your allegiance to me no matter what, and by breaking that you too would die." Those words rang through Queenies head for hours after she heard those words.

She sat in her room with her knees up to her chest, letting his words fill her head while her sister was in another room passed out on the floor.

_If I can get to her and unlock the door I can get her out and try my best to keep her away from him. _

Queenie slowly gets up and sneaks down the hallway and turns to the stairwell. The hall down there is lit poorly and at the end of the hall the same two guys she spoke to earlier, "Grindelwald said I can see my sister. He also told me you don't need to keep watch for a while. She wont be going anywhere." Queenie says.

Both stepped away from the door and down the hallway. Queenie opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh Teenie." Queenie said.

Tina heard those words and jumped up. "Queenie." Tina whispered.

Both of them embraced each other in a hug. "Teenie I am so sorry about all of this. I didn't know that it was going to end like this." Queenie started to say.

"It is okay, but Queenie. We have to get out of here right now. I know they plan on moving his end game to tonight and I really don't want to be in his possession when this goes down." Tina says.

Queenie nods and helps Tina to her feet; she leans into her sister in light pain. Queenie and Tina dissaperate back to the garden where she took Tina days earlier.

"Who's there?" A voice says from around the bush, Queenie holds up her wand but slowly lowers it as she sees Newt come around from the hedge. As Newt sees Tina his wand drops to his side and he rushed to her, bringing her in for a hug.

"I thought I would never be able to get to you." Newt says as he slowly lets go of Tina looking directly into her eyes.

"Me too. Umm I need to see Dumbledore. I may have a way to stop him, but in doing so we have to kill him in order to free Queenie from the fire spell he used in Paris."

Newt nods and both of them walk back to the safe house leaving Queenie to go back in order to keep her pledge to Grindelwald.

As Queenie returns she see Grindelwald coming out of the basement area and towards Queenie.

"My dear, these men tell me you said that I gave you permission to see your sister when I clearly didn't. Now she is gone. Can you tell me why that is?" He asks her.

"Yes I can. I took her back to Newt because I am done playing your game. Whatever you think is going to happen wont. You have a flaw in that blood pact that you swore as young boys you would never fight each other because you both loved each other too much to want to do it. That right there wad the loop hole. You both don't share that same feeling when you made that which makes the blood pact not work. Make your move do whatever because I will fight a long side you to survive until Dumbledore, Newt, and my sister stop you. Then I won't have to play this game anymore and I can go home."

Queenie walks down into the main room and grabs Tina's wand that is sitting on the desk and dissaperate with it to the safe house. "Here you go, I gave him my piece so he knows we found a way and by the look of his face he knows that we are right. Be careful all of you." Queenie says as she goes back.

"This better work." Tina says to Dumbledore.

"It will, the encasing of the blood pact is rusted which is something I failed to noticed which means that it can in fact be broken because of what you and your sister discovered. I am sorry Tina you had to go through all of that again. This isn't easy, his games are never simple and his means of you and Queenie must have been his way of weakness towards us. We couldn't move against him without killing the both of you and that was his way of cornering us. This time we have the upper hand and I will do whatever it takes." Dumbledore says to Tina. She nods and acceptance of his words and holds her wand firmly.

Newt takes a hold of Tinas hand allowing their fingers to lock within each other. "This fight Tina, you don't have to be anywhere near it if you don't want to be." Newt says to her.

"Newt I want to be. I can take it I promise. I want my sister back." They all look at each other and walk towards the garden. The only place they think Grindelwald might be.

As the find the center of the garden they see Grindelwald sitting there wand in hand, Dumbledore steps out infront of Tina and Newt as a way to shield them.

"So here we are, it is written by many that on this day I would be sent away forever and that you would take hold of this here. I may not have much left to say other than that there is a larger plan in place for you all in the future and I do intend on watching it play outthe right way. So we can do this by fighting or I can surrender peacefully." Grindelwald says pacing back and forth in front of them.

"And why do that? Why just give up?" Dumbledore asks

"Because the reason you can defeat me is not because of my lack of love, it is yours. We promised that if it were to come to it we would fight together and not separate. So I give myself up because I am tired of trying to fight back to win love that I don't deserve."

Queenie runs passed him and towards her sister in a huge embrace.

"When Queenie took her sister earlier I released her from the pledge she made to me when she walked through that fire and now she is free to live with the muggle. But let me be clear they do see themselves as the rightful rulers of earth and their blindness to a better world is what causes the future to play out." Grindelwald says as he hands his wand over to Dumbledore.

"The British ministry will take him to Askaban and he will never see the light of day again." Dumbledore says to the others. Dumbledore follows Grindelwald out of the graden leaving the three to stand there together.

"That did not go how I thought it would to be honest." Newt said to Tina and Queenie.

"He knows something that we don't. Something that is to come and he is playing it safe from the looks of it. It isn't over but for now we can focus on the positive." Queenie says

"Which is?" Tina asks.

"What we will do, together. I guess instead of planning it out we just learn together." Newt says to Tina taking her hand. She nods and gives him a slight smile at him and then at her sister.

**That is where I end the story. Thanks for holding on. I know it was as action packed but I like to break the norm and do something a little different with an ending. I hoped you all liked the story. I am moving into a different storyline now. Away from Harry potter for a bit. I have some ideas for other movie groups. Give those a look when I start on those. Thanks again for sticking around.**


End file.
